Billy and His Friends
Billy and His Friends is a game by ZonicTheHedge11 inspired by POPGOES. Story July of 2020. A brand new diner called Billy the Badger's Showtimes has opened up after the owners of the previous location, Freddy's Pizza, have decided to make a safe place that kids can enjoy. A week after the props and characters have been placed, one of the owners decided to stay there during the nights before the place opens. He didn't even realize what mistake he did, but they will make sure he does. Gameplay You're in the FNaF 1 location, since building a new place would take too long. You still have cameras. Here are what they are named. # Show Stage # Dining Room # Backstage (Pirate's Cove) # Control Room (Backstage) # Bathrooms/Restrooms # Left Hall # Right Hall # Left Hall End # Right Hall End # Kitchen # Janitor's Room. Instead of doors, there are Buzz Noises you can activate with the press of a small, yellow button. However, no door lights are needed, as you can see the characters inside the doors... ..If they aren't hidden away. That's right, they can hide, as the windows have been turned into walls. The only way to see them there is to look at either the Left or Right hall cameras, as you can see a small part of the characters' heads. The Buzz Noises have a cooldown of 4 seconds, but can break if used too much. There are 2 useful cameras: 3 and 4. Why are they useful? Because the backstage has a repair button for the Noises and CAM 4 has a button that resets A.I. for Billy. These Nights last from 10 PM to 6 AM. Minigame After each night, you can encounter a minigame where you are Billy and must give cake to the kids. After all kids have their cakes, you can either go back to the stage where the minigame ends or find Shadow Billy, where his locations change every night. His locations for the following nights are: # Control Room # Right Hall # Backstage Characters Billy Billy is an animatronic version of the european badger. He has blue eyes and has gloves that make him look more child friendlier. He starts on Night 1, moving from the stage through a random path before entering the right hall. You can either see him in the door or in the Right Hall camera. If you spot him trying to enter, use the Buzz Noise to ward him off. You can also reset his A.I. on the Control Room camera to stun him for 3 seconds, but this can only be used 4 times. Fred Fred is an orange and fixed version of Foxy from FNaF 1. He starts on Night 2 on the Stage and will occasionally run through either hall. If you spot him running, use the Noise on the hall he was in to prevent his attack. He will begin on 3 AM. Mary Mary is an animatronic version of the mouse. She has yellow eyes and gloves that make her look more child friendlier. She also has white "hair" which makes her look more like a female. She starts on Night 2, moving from the stage to the left hall using a random path. This time, she will only hide so look at the Left Hall camera. If you spot her, use the Noise to ward her off. "Mike" "Mike" is a mangled endoskeleton missing his right arm and left foot. He has no eyes. He starts on Night 3 in the Backstage camera and will move in a random path to either hall. You can see him in the blindspot. If you spot him, you must use the Noise to ward him off. Reseting Billy's A.I. brings "Mike" closer to him, and if they are together, he will destroy the badger and attack you straight away. He will always start on 1 AM. Ending After reaching 6 AM on Night 3, you get a cutscene of the office losing it's power before Billy enters the room, twitching and attacks. A newspaper saying that one of the owners of Billy the Badger's Showtimes has gone missing and the location will not open. Clicking anywhere shows you the title screen with a star unlocked, and if you click it, you will get Custom Night, where you can customize the A.I. of the characters from 0 to 5. Beating 4/5 mode will give you a second star. Trivia * Mary was inspired from Manora the Mouse, a POPGOES 2 character. * The game didn't have Fred, but Zonic decided to add him as the title wouldn't make sense without another performer. Category:Games Category:Zonic's Stuff